Sakura no Hana
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Sakura Centric :: ONE-SHOT :: Flor de cerejeira, você ainda está viva pra lhe contar sua cantiga?


* * *

**_Sakura no Hana_**

_Flor de cerejeira, você ainda está viva pra lhe contar sua cantiga?_

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**

* * *

x  
**

No vasto campo de flores, uma doce menina de sete anos segurava em suas pequenas mãos tremulas uma flor cor-de-rosa.

- Nossa como essa menina é testuda! – Dizia uma

- Que cabelo estranho... Ele é rosa! – Comentava outra.

Quando elas se cansavam de rir daquela menina, saiam para brincar com outras crianças. Depois delas se afastarem bastante, uma menininha loira de olhos azulados vinha na direção da pequena menina de cabelos rosados. Sua face mostrava que estava zangada, e não amenizou ao ver os olhos de esmeraldas da outra marejados.

- Quando você vai crescer? -

Ela não sabia.

**x**

**_Sakura no hana ha itsu hiraku_**

_(Quando a cerejeira vai desabrochar?)_

**x**

Sempre ouvia da mãe que a vila – que descobriu se chamar Konoha – era governado por um grande ninja que se titula Hokage. O mais forte de todos.

Via vários ninjas pulando nos telhados das casas como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Quando lutavam, tinham poderes. De variadas formas e cores. Atiravam pequenas facas e estrelinhas pontudas que podiam acertar o inimigo, ou fincarem em uma árvore.

Quando crescer, também queria ser uma grande ninja.

**x**

**_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku_**

_(Quando a vila da montanha se abrir)_

**x**

Ao sentar defronte a uma cerejeira grande que crescia em seu jardim, Sakura admirava sua beleza e via as várias faces da cerejeira.

Suas raízes são fortes, demonstram que é apegada – com todas as forças – a terra em que nasceu.

Seu caule e grosso e implacável, significando que ela é forte quando quer.

Mais o que encantava a doce menina, eram as flores.

Por que, por mais forte e destemida que as cerejeiras sejam enfrentando nefastos invernos e lutando contra as piores tempestades, elas sempre estava ali. Reconstruía-se.

E eram suas flores que mostravam que ela também tem toda a delicadeza do mundo.

Sakura então decidiu que seria tão bela e forte, quanto à cerejeira que crescia em seu jardim.

**x**

**_Sakura no hana ha itsu niou_**

_(Quando a cerejeira estará pronta?)_

**x**

Sakura estava na sombra de uma frondosa árvore, observando várias meninas conversar, brincarem, rirem e gesticularem.

Várias meninas, juntas.

E ela ali, sozinha.

Várias meninas juntas, rindo de asneiras.

E ela ali, sozinha. Rindo por estar viva.

Quando todas foram brincar, ela até quis ir junto.

Mais sabia que nenhuma delas queria rir junto com ela.

Por isso, Sakura, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore não ia brincar.

Ela nunca ia.

**x**

**_Warau nana no ko asobu koro_**

_(Quando a sorridente menina de sete anos brincar)_

**x**

Aos sete anos, a rosácea ganhou uma caixinha de música.

Quando a destampava e se dava corda, ela tocava uma sinfonia clássica.

Como de uma bailarina.

Ela tentava dançar com aqueles pezinhos desajeitados, com aqueles bracinhos molengos e com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas ela não sorria.

Quando via que não sabia fazer direito, sentava-se no chão e esperava o soneto acabar.

Era uma bailarina quebrada.

**x**

**_Sakura no hana ha itsu odoru_**

_(Quando a cerejeira irá dançar?)_

**x**

Ao cair da noite, a pequena cerejeira sentava no parapeito de sua janela a cantar.

Cantava bem baixinho, só para seu coração escutar.

Uma cantiga de ninar antiga, que muitos nem chegam a lembrar.

Cantava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não chegava a derramar.

Não conseguia dormir, o que era de se esperar.

Nunca conseguia.

**x**

**_Utau nana no koro nemuru koro_**

_(Quando a cantante menina de sete anos dormir)_

**x**

Um time com um loiro de energia inesgotável, um sensei pervertido e o amor de sua vida.

Achava seu sensei um herói e admirava sua coragem, fazia de tudo e mais um pouco para aprender tudo o que ele ensinava com maestria. Kakashi sempre seria o herói de seus olhos.

O garoto de olhos lápis-lazúli estava sempre fazendo de tudo para lhe chamar a atenção. Mas Sakura brigava com ele é batia. No fundo – não tão no fundo – ela acreditava nele. Mesmo que ela não falasse, ela era amiga dele.

Sasuke. Por mais que arriscasse sua vida por ele, chamasse sua atenção, conversasse com ele, sentasse ao lado da maca de hospital – quando ele estava ferido – até ele acordar. Ele não ligava para ela. Era _irritante_.

Por mais que achasse que era um time...

Kakashi-sensei estava muito na sua frente.

Naruto era muito mais forte que ela.

Sasuke estava à milhas daquele lugar.

E Sakura foi deixada para trás.

**x**

**_Sakura no hana ha itsu kuchiru_**

_(Quando a cerejeira irá apodrecer?)_

**x **

Ao sentar defronte a uma cerejeira grande que crescia em seu jardim, Sakura _odiou_ sua beleza e via as várias faces _da morte _da cerejeira.

Suas raízes são fortes, demonstram que é apegada – com todas as forças – a terra em que nasceu. _Mas quando se joga veneno na terra, a cerejeira irá absorver e aos poucos fenecer._

Seu caule e grosso e implacável, significando que ela é forte quando quer. _Mas sua grossa casca impede que alguém entre ou alguém saia. Se isso acontecer, ela irá sofrer e terá marcas pelo resto da vida._

Mais o que _lhe dava repúdio_ a doce menina, eram as flores.

Por que, por mais forte e destemida que as cerejeiras sejam enfrentando nefastos invernos e lutando contra as piores tempestades, elas sempre estava ali. Reconstruía-se. _Sem a ajuda de ninguém. Só com a esperança de se erguer no outro dia._

E eram suas flores que mostravam que ela também tem toda a delicadeza do mundo. _E como era fácil de serem pisadas._

Sakura então decidiu que seria tão bela e forte, quanto à cerejeira que crescia em seu jardim. _E morreria do mesmo jeito._

_Sem dor._

_Sem lágrimas._

_Sozinha._

_Assim como via a cerejeira, em seus sete anos de idade._

**x**

**_Shinda nana no ko noburu koro_**

_(Quando a menina de sete anos voltar da morte)_

**x**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/a: **_Sem sentido, nexo ou qualquer coisa que valha._

_Essa pequena música, como muitos podem achar, não é bem uma música, é uma cantiga de ninar antiga do Japão._

_Eu não a considero uma songfic, mais isso fica a critério de vocês._

**_Momento marketing fajuténho._**

_1 – Deixem uma reviews Q-_

_2 – Visitem a **merda **do meu blog? 8D O link está no meu perfil. n.n/_

_3 – Reviews não arrancam o dedo – nem a alma – de ninguém. s2_


End file.
